


Finally Rejoined

by oscuro_errante



Series: What If: A Star Trek Series [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Timeline, F/F, Post-Episode: s04e06 Rejoined (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscuro_errante/pseuds/oscuro_errante
Summary: Lt. Cmdr. Jadzia Dax is heartbroken as a result of the events recounted in Rejoined, during which she meets the symbiote Kahn's new host, Dr. Lenara Kahn, and falls in love with her again, only to be disappointed by the decision the woman made. A few days later, speaking with a young Lieutenant from the U.S.S. Europa, she finds out that Dr. Kahn has returned to Deep Space Nine...
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax/Lenara Kahn, Julian Bashir & Jadzia Dax
Series: What If: A Star Trek Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101581
Kudos: 3





	1. At Quark's

**Author's Note:**

> That's one of my firsts fanfiction, any comments will be appreciate and will help me to improve myself!  
> It is part of a series which'll include also Star Trek fanfiction set in other universes!

Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, Chief Science Officer of _Deep Space Nine_ , was sitting at Quark’s alone. What had happened a few mornings before had shaken her deeply: she had hoped to the last that Dr. Kahn would choose to stay on the space station with her rather than return to Trillius Prime. But that hadn't been the case, and she had stood on the second level of the Promenade for what seemed like an eternity hoping to see Lenara come back, to her... but that hadn't happened either.

A discreet cough made her raise her head: a young human Lieutenant JG, wearing the command division uniform, was standing to her right with what appeared dangerously to be a glass of prune juice, Lieutenant Commander Worf's favorite.

«May I sit with you, Commander?» asked kindly the Lieutenant.

«I would really prefer to be alone, Lieutenant…?» replied Dax, raising an eyebrow at the strange request: she didn’t remember the Starfleet Officer as belonging to the station’s Federation crew, which probably put her as belonging to one of the Starfleet starships that just happened to be docked at _Deep Space Nine_ in those days.

«Lieutenant Eva Ferrari, U.S.S. _Europa_ ’s Chief Conn Officer» answered the woman, without blinking at the dry answer offered by the Trill superior officer and taking deliberately a seat in front of Jadzia, heedless of the almost threatening look of the woman in front of her.

After placing her glass on the table, and before the Trill could think or do anything, she added: «I am sure Captain Sisko would have preferred to address this in person, but right now he is facing a delicate situation that he absolutely cannot leave in the hands of some subordinate. Besides, from what I know the Infirmary is in turmoil, which is why Dr Bashir is not in my place right now. Long story short, I was ordered by Captain Sisko to have this conversation with you before the _Europa_ will depart for her next assignment… and since we are due to leave _Deep Space Nine_ within the next 36 hours, it was now or never».

Jadzia gave her a look of disbelief and a little growl, but her companion continued to speak undeterred: «Commander, it’s my understanding that a few days ago a group of scientists from Trillius Prime returned to your homeworld after an experiment concerning the creation of an artificial wormhole. One of these scientists was Dr. Lenara Kahn, the symbiont Kahn's new host, who from what I heard (and correct me if I’m wrong) in a previous incarnation was your wife».

«I highly doubt that either Sisko or Bashir, or anyone else on this station, told you any of this, Lieutenant...».

«I could simply point out to you, Commander, how in a space station like this, rumors spread rather...quickly. But that wouldn't be completely true and honest of me, as that's not really how I learned about it» was the answer of the Lieutenant.

After a couple of small sips of her beverage, Ferrari continued: «My starship, the _Europa_ , returned from her 18-month-tour from the Gamma Quadrant a few hours after the departure of Dr. Kahn and her team from _Deep Space Nine_ to Trillius Prime. Before we were able to set a course for DS9, we were contacted by Captain Sisko and Major Kira regarding an accident involving a passenger transport leaving the base. Since the repairs on the _Defiant_ had not yet been completed and the runabouts would be ill-equipped, we were their only hope, in every sense of the word. Fortunately there were few injured passengers, even fewer who were really seriously injured and in need of extensive treatment. Our engineering staff had no trouble repairing the damage inflicted on the transport, but we were forced to bring a handful of the most seriously injured aboard, who were then transferred to DS9's infirmary once we docked».

She took another sip before continuing: «One of them died before our medical staff could do anything useful, but the other two survived and were in slightly better conditions once we arrived here: now they both are under the scrutiny of your Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Bashir, who says they will be fine...».

Before Jadzia could interject, the young Lieutenant raised a hand to stop her: «Let me finish, Commander. Let me finish, and you’ll have all the answers you need».

After a few seconds of silence, Dax gave a little nod to her companion, who continued: «I was at the conn when we were contacted by Captain Sisko. And I was among the first who boarded the passenger transport when we arrived at transporter range, that was one of the first rescue operations I ever led since I’m in Starfleet and out of the Academy. I spoke with the people we decided to take on our ship and then here, to be cured by a well-equipped facility, so that’s why I knew what happened a few days ago, when that specific passenger ship departed from the station… One of the people you now have on board is Doctor Kahn...».

«What the hell…?» Jadzia yelled, unable to contain herself any longer and stunned looking at her companion, who began to cough, trying not to choke on his own drink.

«Sorry» Dax offered a few seconds later, when Lt. Ferrari finally resumed breathing normally and was able to look at her, slightly red in the face. «Are you alright, Lieutenant? I didn’t mean to startle you in that manner, but I had absolutely no idea...».

«I’m fine, Commander» said with a nod Ferrari, «Your reaction is perfectly normal, trust me. And you couldn’t have known: both Captains Sisko and T’Vok have deemed it more logical not to let you know immediately only because both Doctors Otner and Kahn were injured quite seriously and before they could finally stabilize them, Dr. Bashir was forced to keep track of the procedure to explant the Kahn symbiont. Luckily, this did not prove necessary, and both Drs. Otner and Kahn are almost recovered...».

Dax sighed in relief, her shoulders more relaxed than they had been since the start of the conversation with the young conn office, although she didn’t seem to have completely lost her temper: «And now what, Lieutenant? I really don't think I have to hope or expect that this time Lenara will decide to stay here, with me, abandoning the beliefs of a lifetime… last time didn’t go so well, after all, otherwise we wouldn’t be there...».

«Commander...» Ferrari tried to interject, raising both hands, but another voice filled the air: «Perhaps you should really try, you know? Hoping, I mean...».

The two of them looked in dismay at Lenara Kahn, who had approached their table unnoticed by both women. Lieutenant Ferrari was the one to recover first between them, getting up and giving up her seat to Dr. Kahn. For her part, Jadzia seemed to have completely lost the gift of speech, not to mention that she hadn't taken her eyes off the newcomer, who gracefully accepted the seat offered her by the young Starfleet Officer.

«I really believe you need to talk to each other, Commander… Doctor Kahn...» Lieutenant Ferrari was clearly uncomfortable now, more than ready to leave them alone. But the voice of Dr. Kahn stopped her on her way out: «Thank you, Lieutenant».

«Doctor…?» she inquired.

«Thank you… for all, Lieutenant. For saving my life and for a lot of other things» the injured Trill scientist repeated.

«I’m a Starfleet Officer, Doctor Kahn… It’s my duty to preserve life...» answered more uncomfortable than ever the Lieutenant, then asked: «There’s anything else I can do for any or both of you, Doctor? Commander?».

«No, thank you… I’ll take from there» Kahn’s answer relaxed the Lieutenant, who nodded and left them alone.


	2. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenara finally has a chance to open up to Jadzia about her feelings... but a misinterpreted answer threatens to put them in a no-win scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am, with the second chapter... hope you'll enjoy it!

Totally oblivious to the few words Dr. Kahn and Lt. Ferrari had exchanged before the Lieutenant left, Jadzia Dax couldn't believe her eyes: Lenara Kahn sitting opposite her at Quark’s, in flesh and blood, not a projection of some kind. Her hands, almost unconsciously, clasped those of the woman in front of her, who reflexively squeezed back and smiled at her: «I’m here, Dax… I’m really here».

Kahn wanted badly to tell Jadzia so many things, but suddenly the place seemed far too crowded for her tastes, so she simply asked: «Do you mind if we leave Quark’s? I'm not particularly comfortable in this crowd of people right now... and I really, really need to be alone with you... just you...».

«No, of course not...» Jadzia finally found her voice to answer Lenara, a smile that slowly brightened her face still marked by the disbelief of having the other Trill in flesh and blood right in front of her and their hands entwined on the table.

«Where do you prefer to go?» continued the Starfleet Officer, standing up without letting Kahn’s hands free and helping the other woman to stand up as well, careful to make sure she felt as little pain as possible during the process.

«One of the holosuites for which Quark is so proud of himself? I'm sure he has a close reproduction of Trillius Prime available and there are definitely...» Jadzia was stopped by a ghost of a kiss on her lips, that permitted Lenara to interject: «Your quarters will be fine, Jadzia... they are much more intimate and we will be in fewer risks of being interrupted».

* * *

Lieutenant Ferrari had just made it out of Quark’s when her combadge chirped and the voice of the Europa’s Beta shift Ops Officer, the Bajoran Ensign Rebim Nyra, filled the air: «Europa to Lt. Ferrari».

«Lt. Ferrari here, go ahead Ensign» was the brisk answer of the woman.

«Captain T’Vok requires your presence as soon as possible, Lieutenant…» replied Ensign Rebim.

«Understood, Nyra. Tell the Captain I’m on my way» with that, Ferrari closed the comm-link and directed herself to the near transporter room.

* * *

«Are you really sure this is a good idea, Lenara?» asked for the umpteenth time Jadzia after ushering inside her quarters the other woman, who gave her an exasperated look before answering: «Yes Jadzia, I’ve told you I’m pretty sure about that! How many more times do you need to ask me the same question to be absolutely certain of that yourself?».

Dax’s quarters, like most of those on DS9, were large and spacious: one entered immediately into an airy living room, that had at the right of the entrance a gray couch, where Lenara cautiously took a seat. After mumbling a «Sorry» in a low voice, Jadzia went for the replicator asking Kahn: «Can I offer you something to drink?».

«A herbal tea would do just fine, thank you Jadzia» answered Kahn then, when Dax returned to her with her tea and a cup of raktajino for herself, added: «Please, come and sit here with me, will you?». Jadzia, who had an entirely different intention, stiffened imperceptibly before complying and taking a seat beside Lenara on the couch.

«Just relax, Jadzia! I’m not going to disappear at any moment and I don’t want to, really...» Lenara was now slightly exasperated by the guarded behavior of Dax, who, for her part, retorted in a slightly spicy manner: «Lenara, you left me behind a few days ago, remember? Who says you won't do it again?».

Jadzia looked at Kahn with a wounded look that spoke volumes, leaving the latter momentarily speechless before saying: «Jadzia I don’t want to hurt you, I never wanted to! When Doctor Bashir finally succeeded in recovering both me and my brother and I finally awakened, my first thought wasn’t for Bejal, but for you. I’ve come to realize that where I want to be is with you, to hell the Trill laws. Although, I must admit that my brother almost had a heart attack when I talked to him about that… Doctor Bashir was forced to give him a sedative, by the way: Bejal was so upset!». A ghost of a smile appeared briefly on her face, before going on: «You have a good friend, you know? After sedating Bejal, he talked about you until the end of his shift, never stopping while he was working around other patients».

«What made you change your mind, Lenara?» «Because I love you. I just didn't have the nerve to admit it until I almost died and realised that I was going to lose you... for good» was the only answer that Kahn could give her, because it was the truth and Jadzia deserved it. After a moment, Dax said: «I can’t dare to hope so soon, Lenara… You have to forgive me, but I can’t simply forget all the pain I have endured in the last few days and I’m not sure I can handle another rejection from you in case you realized you made the wrong choice to stay here, with me». Lenara made to speak, but Jadzia would not let her: «I don't deny that I love you, Lenara. I loved you before and I love you now. But what would have happened if your transport had not had that awful accident that forced the _Europa_ to come to your aid and bring you and Bejal back here for extensive medical assistance? Would you really have decided to come back to me?».

For the first time in days, a few tears appeared on the face of Jadzia: «Are you sure you made the right choice, Lenara? Are you really sure this is what you want? Because if not... we can never go back, you know that. We won't be allowed to. And I could never handle another change of heart from you».

«It’s the right thing to do, Jadzia...».

Lenara realised too late that the answer offered could be interpreted in the worst possible way, as Jadzia coldly interjected with a «Get out, Lenara… Get! Out!», being unceremoniously shown the door by Dax who, for her part, started sobbing more soundly than before after the door closed behind Lenara.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Eva Ferrari was talking to Captain T’Vok in her ready room: Starfleet Command had approved the suggestion to promote her to full-Lieutenant after receiving and analyzing the reports offered from her commanding officer and her colleagues, taking note of the commendations the young conn officer had received during the tour on the Gamma Quadrant.


	3. Finally Rejoined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadzia and Lenara finally came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are... the last chapter of "Finally Rejoined" is online. Enjoy!

The newly promoted Lieutenant Ferrari was enjoying her last free hours on the Promenade before the departure of her starship, the U.S.S. _Europa_ , for their next assignment when she spotted among the crowd the Trill scientist who she left with Lt. Cmdr. Dax just a few hours back: the woman was staring into space, without really seeing what was in front of her.

The young conn officer apologized to Jake Sisko, with whom she was talking, and made her way through the hustle and bustle of the people to join Dr. Kahn, who didn’t seem to acknowledge her presence at all. After a few minutes in silence, Dr. Kahn finally spoke: «What a mess… I shouldn't have come back here».

«Not that you had much of a choice, Doctor. If I remember correctly, you were badly wounded and the decision was up to us and our medical staff» observed the Starfleet officer, who then asked: «What happened, exactly?».

«I gave a misinterpreted answer to a series of questions that needed a more simple and direct response» was offered simply by Lenara, who turned to her companion. In that moment, she noticed the two full-golden pins that ornated the right collar of the conn officer, who held up a hand before the Trill scientist could possibly congratulate her whatsoever.

«Jadzia wanted to know if you were really sure about your decision and you… what did you tell her, exactly?» asked Lt. Ferrari.

«That was the… right choice to do, the only logical choice to do» replied Lenara, with a sigh and rolling her eyes, self-conscious.

«I knew that was a mistake the moment the words were out of my mouth, but I hadn’t the possibility to make amends: Jadzia practically threw me out of her quarters and locked them up… she won't want to have anything to do with me anymore».

«And why’s that, Doctor? A misunderstanding and you are ready to leave the person you love and you care about in a blink of an eye? Without a… fight, if we can say so?» the questions offered by the conn officer were challenging and compelling and both women knew it. And Ferrari had no intentions of giving up: «What do you really want, Doctor? Messing things up with the Symbiosis Commission and being with Jadzia or returning to Trill and never seeing her again?».

«I want her» was the whispered reply, almost as if she didn't believe it either.

«I beg your pardon?» Ferrari wasn’t so sure about what she had just heard.

«I don’t want to go back to Trill and be without Jadzia for the rest of my life, I’d rather prefer exile than that! And now she thinks I’m here out of mere logic rather than for her…» Lenara sounded so desperate that for a second Lt. Ferrari didn’t know what to do other than put a hand on one of her shoulders, trying to comfort her somehow.

«Why don’t you let me accompany you to Sickbay and take some rest? You are still weak from the accident and today wasn’t easy...» offered Lt. Ferrari, in absence of better solutions at hand: she was a pilot, not Cupid’s arrow. Lenara. With a nod, Kahn allowed Ferrari to accompany her to Sickbay.

* * *

After leaving Lenara in Sickbay Lt. Ferrari asked the computer where Lt. Cmdr. Dax was, then she made her way to the nearest turbolift to go find the Trill Science Officer in her quarters, where the computer had located the woman, wondering what situation she had ever gotten herself into when she had decided to go and talk to Jadzia that morning.

* * *

In her quarters, Jadzia was curled up on the couch, legs pressed to her chest, hair tousled and eyes red and swollen, with a cup of raktajino in her hands: she had cried herself out and now she felt completely drained of anything. When Lenara had appeared in front of her that morning, she had actually dared to hope that the woman had decided to stay on DS9 because she was finally sure of her feelings for her and had decided accordingly. But never, ever would she have expected the answer Kahn had given her. She had been so hurt that he hadn't given her a chance to correct her feelings, practically kicking her out of her quarters without a second thought.

Lost in her thoughts, it took a while before she realized that someone was insistently demanding access to her quarters and leading her to ask out loud: «Computer, who’s at the entrance?».

The computer voice answered methodically: «Lieutenant Eva Ferrari is at the entrance», followed almost immediately by the Lieutenant’s strong voice, filled with deadly determination: «Commander, I know you are there… we really need to talk and we need to do it now».

With a sigh, Jadzia called «Enter!» and the computer automatically opened the doors, permitting the young Starfleet officer to enter her quarters.

«We really need to stop meeting like that, Commander» observed ironically the Lieutenant, before stopping in her tracks looking at Dax with a surprised look on her face: «What the hell just happened here, Commander? I didn’t remember a cataclysm making contact with the base during the last few hours...». «Just tell me what you want to tell me, Lieutenant, then leave me alone!» Jadzia Dax ordered, annoyed by the insolence of the younger officer . «Since you asked so nicely, Commander», replied Ferrari coldly, «I’ve just spoken to Dr. Kahn, who seemed rather distraught by the way, and from what I can tell she’s going to leave DS9 for good this time… as far as I can tell, she’ll be on board the Europa when we’re going to leave the station tomorrow morning at 0800 hours».

Jadzia looked at her in disbelief, with a hopeless stare on her eyes that Ferrari asked herself what she did wrong until then.

«Commander, let me ask you something, okay? What do you really want? Better question: do you really love her? Because if you do, well… you really need to do something, don’t you think?» the questions asked were quite pressing and the Lieutenant clearly didn't feel inclined to use mincing terms.

«You are out of line here, Lieutenant» observed Dax, angry.

«Of course I am, Commander...» acknowledged her counterpart, adding sarcastically: «I am a pilot, not a Cupid’s arrow or a couple matcher, but that’s not the point...».

«The point is, Lieutenant», and Jadzia pressed on that “Lieutenant”, «that Dr. Kahn acted on mere logic, nothing else… no love, no feelings… mere logic: for her, it was a “logical decision”...».

«It is really true that there is not worse dumb than those who do not want to hear» observed the Lieutenant, with such exasperation that Jadzia stepped in midsentence and simply stared at her.

«Look, Commander… I am well aware that this is not my job and I really want to be somewhere else right now, but the point is that Dr. Kahn loves you. She left Deep Space Nine, but not everybody is as bold as you and you know it. I was there when she was talking to her brother about her final choice to remain here with you: trust me when I tell you that there was no “mere logic” in her and that she was fiercely committed to point out that she wasn’t going to return to Trillius Prime… never again».

«But she...» began Dax, but Ferrari didn’t let her finish her sentence: «She was afraid, Commander Dax… afraid to lose you, okay? Yes, she used the wrong words, but for her it was “logical” to remain with you… is it not logical to risk for who we love?».

* * *

EPILOGUE

The morning after, the U.S.S. _Europa_ departed from Deep Space Nine with only one passenger, Doctor Bejal Otner. Before he and his sister, Lenara Kahn, could embark on the leaving starship to Trillius Prime, Lt. Cmdr. Dax caught up with them and had a long talk with Lenara, whose smug face told more than everything else. For his part, Bejal again looked like he was about to have a heart attack, although this time he was able to control himself much more than on past occasions: the only thing he did, before boarding, was to make Jadzia promise to take care of his sister. Then, he was gone.

Later that day, Jadzia and Lenara were in what, now, were their quarters, curled on the couch: they had talked in the previous hours and although there was so much more to discuss left, they were going to have all the time they needed to do that, and more.

«Jadzia» Lenara gave her a tender smile, while in the meantime leaned on her - which led Jadzia to encircle her with both her arms and hold her close, protectively, before the other woman continued: «I love you».


End file.
